Un dernier verre chez moi ?
by Billy Byllie
Summary: Nos deux ennemies se retrouvent au restaurant, chacun à son rendez-vous. Mais quand les choses tournent mal, une échappée nocturne s'impose. Même avec son meilleur ennemi. Encore plus avec de l'alcool. Lemon prévu au chapitre 3 !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut la compagnie :) Ma première « vraie » fanfic ( c'est-à-dire pas un OS ) sur un couple très populaire ( n'est ce pas, sans reflet ? ;p ). **

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous prévenir que vous risquez de trouver ce premier chapitre méprisant et limite sexiste.**** N'étant moi même pas un macho-macho man, je tiens à préciser que ****je prends ici le point de vue de Draco Malefoy, qui est réellement méprisant et crâneur au possible****. Par ailleurs, en matière de personnages secondaires, je ****caricature****.****Non les femmes, qu'elles soient de la haute société ou non ne sont pas comme ça**** (sauf dans des téléréalités qui, on ne le répète pas assez, ne sont PAS une référence !). **

**Je tenterais de réparer cette injustice dans les prochains chapitres. Donc mes demoiselles, ****ne vous affolez pas****, il s'en prendra plein la gueule dans la suite. ;)**

**Autrement, il est dans**** mon devoir de vous informer que je ne possède malheureusement aucun des personnages cités ci dessous, excepté « Caroline » et la fille du rendez-vous de Malefoy ( mais si vous vou****lez, je veux bien vous prêter ces stéréotypes ;) ). L'univers de Harry Potter est propriété exclusive de ****J. K. Rowling, je ne tires donc aucun bénéfice monétaire ou autre à écrire à propos de cette oeuvre car je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Supportez l'oeuvre originale ( en même temps qui pourrait ne pas aimer Harry Potter et tomber sur cette fanfic ? ).**

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Un dernier verre chez moi ?**

Chapitre 1

« Enchanté je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, belle demoiselle »

Je soupire. Non vraiment, cette présentation est trop mièvre pour sortir de mes lèvres. Autre chose alors :

« Bonjour, je suis Draco Malefoy, héritier Malefoy en titre, politicien haut placé au ministère de la magie, serpentard, propriétaire d'un master en manipulation des esprits, de quelques hectares, châteaux et biens en tout genre, élu homme le plus sexy du ministère par Witch magazine 3 ans d'affilés. Mais je présume que vous êtes déjà au courant de tout ça, sinon vous ne seriez pas là.

Et vous, qu'avez vous fait dans votre pitoyable vie digne de mon intérêt, à part avoir un papa riche et une peur chronique de finir vieille fille ? »

Non décidément,ce n'est pas non plus la bonne présentation. Trop sincère.

Je soupire de nouveau. Tant pis je me contenterais d'une présentation classique, mièvre et teeeeeellement attendue par la probable cruche en face de moi. Je sers le nœud de ma cravate, jette un dernier coup d'œil au miroir en face de moi. Hum ... pas trop mal. C'est même trop pour accueillir un telle dinde.

Bien évidemment, je ne connais pas du tout la jeune femme que je vais rencontrer. Mais vu les précédentes rencontres avec les autres "filles de bonne famille", il y a de fortes chances qu'elle ait le même caractère que ces dernières : futile, superficielle, crédule à lui faire croire que Merlin est vivant, cucul comme pas permis mais aussi quelques fois trèèèèèèèès intéressée par des sujets plus matériels, comme l'argent par exemple.

Je prends ma cape soigneusement accrochée à un cintre dans l'entrée et part à pied jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous.

Pfff, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Je vais encore attendre pendant une demie heure les plats, généralement composés de trois feuilles de salades et d'un bout de foie gras, présentés de façon teeeeeeellement moderne et singulière que ça doit justifier l'addition à trois chiffres.

Et pendant l'attente, bien sûr, je vais devoir écouter les mièvreries sans nom de la cruche en face de moi. Parce qu'évidemment, on parle rarement de métaphysique avec ce genre de personnes dans ce genre d'endroit. A la rigueur de divination pour les plus ouvertes. Et encore, le manque de discussion n'est vraiment pas un problème. Une oreillette discrète en direct avec le match de quidditch, un petit hochement de tête de temps en temps et c'est réglé. Le pire, ça reste quand elles essaient de draguer. Mais je ne vais pas m'étendre là dessus, je risque de devenir vulgaire!

Ah tiens, me voilà arrivé. Et merde, y a deux nanas qui attendent devant le resto. Comment je devine à laquelle je dois parler ? Elles me regardent toutes les deux, pleines d'espoir. Ah, mais qui vois je arriver par la droite ? Par Merlin, Saint Potter ici ! Il aurait donc arrêter de fréquenter ces prolétaires de Weasley pour répandre son venin dans la haute société magique ? Nos yeux se croisent, nos regards s'enflamment. Nous pouvons chacun y lire tout le mépris qu'a l'autre sur notre personne. Il avance de quelques mètres, jusqu'à arriver à ma hauteur.

« Bonsoir Malefoy, annonça froidement l'échevelé.

_Toujours incapable de se coiffer correctement après toutes ces années, même pour un rendez-vous galant. Pathétique._

- Bonsoir Potter, comment se porte le bureau des Aurors avec leur nouveau chef ?

- Fort bien, et le ministère de la magie ?

- Du grabuge, juste de quoi revoir la rentabilité de certains services. Sinon la routine. »

A ses yeux, je vois qu'il a compris ma menace implicite. Aïe, ça va se terminer en engueulade.

Malheureusement, une des filles qui attendaient jusqu'alors tout gentiment se racla la gorge. J'avais failli les oublier, celles là.

« Je te laisse, j'ai à faire, tu viens Caroline ? »

Une grande brune acquiesce et Harry l'escorte, une main dans son dos, jusqu'à une table réservée.

A mon tour de m'approcher de ma donzelle. Quoique, vu le sourire couillon qu'elle a, je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie. _Courage Draco !_

On se présente,on s'installe à la table puis on commande. Je la regarde à la volée par dessus la carte des menus. Je retiens un soupir. Je sens que ça va être une longue soirée. Ais je vraiment besoin de vous la décrire ? Blonde, physique assez banal, plutôt plate, soutien gorge rembourré pour donner un peu de raison d'être à son décolleté. Robe noire, collier de perles, visage oubliable, si ce n'est ses dents de travers. Pour l'entrée, on commande une bouteille de rosé et on trinque. Je m'ennuie déjà ! Je me demande comment se passe le dîner d'Harry. Un rapide coup d'œil et je m'aperçois qu'il a l'air de s'ennuyer autant que moi. C'est dommage, pour une fois, il s'est bien habillé et a même troqué ses horribles lunettes contre une paire de lentilles de contact.

Ma collègue a du remarquer que je ne la regardais plus, car elle me prend la main, se met à parler un peu plus fort et se penche vers moi, laissant entrevoir le rembourrage en papier de son soutien gorge. Cette horreur me touche, hierk ! Pitié, enlève ta main ! Ouf, elle la retire pour prendre son verre et boire une gorgée de vin. _Capiche_, ne pas trop regarder dans une autre direction sous peine d'avoir à passer tout mon corps à la javelle.

Au fil du repas, je remarque sans grande surprise que mon invitée à la tête aussi vide que mon assiette, qui est, vous vous en doutez, loin d'être copieuse. Il arrive donc que ses sujets de discussions soient aussi plats que sa poitrine, ce qui est un record !

Je me retrouve donc à enchainer les verres ainsi que les regards furtifs vers mon compagnon de mauvaise fortune. Lui aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de me scruter et devenait de plus en plus blême devant les techniques de dragues osées de la brunette. _Mec, je compatis_. Je suis dans la même galère que toi. J'ai l'impression que discuter avec un poêle à frire serait plus ludique que d'écouter les babillages de ma voisine. Plus la soirée avance, moins j'arrive à suivre ce flot incohérent de mots, et plus je me dis que faire la paix avec Potter, le temps d'une soirée, ne serait pas si mal. En d'autre termes, TOUT plutôt que d'avoir à écouter cette sombre idiote radoter sur sa permanente ou le couple sorcier trop top tendance qu'il faut connaître sous peine de passer pour un has been. D'autant plus que Potter, du haut de ses 1m68, n'est vraiment pas mal foutu. Torse fin mais musclé, svelte et élancé, beaucoup plus sexy que n'importe quelle personne de ce restaurant. Sans compter ses yeux, ses magnifiques émeraudes aux éclats intenses, actuellement ternies par l'ennui. ... Y'a pas à dire, la boisson me fait vraiment dire n'importe quoi ! M'en fous, c'est vrai !

Si seulement je pouvais communiquer avec lui, ne serait-ce que par télégramme (ridicule invention moldus d'ailleurs). Je prend discrètement ma serviette sur mes genoux, y gravent quelques mots à l'aide de ma baguette et la transforme en serpent. Mon serpent en papier va jusqu'aux cuisses de Potter, qui lit mon message malheureusement SANS AUCUNE discrétion et hausse même les sourcils. J'en ricanerais si l'autre blondasse devant moi ne se mettait pas à me tripoter dès que je contemple autre chose que sa tête. Ah tiens, elle s'en va ? Oh, je crois qu'elle va aux toilettes. Pile au moment où ma serviette revient :

« Alors Potter, on s'ennuie ? Ça te dis d'aller voir ailleurs si on y est ?

- Dans tes rêves Malefoy, j'ai un minimum de savoir vivre !

- Moi non »

J'en ai assez de ce repas, je suis fatigué de l'autre truffe d'en face, je suis fatigué d'avoir à attendre pour manger trois radis, fatigué de m'enfiler ce vin absolument insipide pour oublier mon ennui, fatigué de voir l'autre pouf reluquer Potter, essayer de l'allumer et malgré tout réussir à l'endormir. Tu sais quoi, j'me casse ! L'autre fausse blonde est toujours aux toilettes, après un quart d'heure, j'ai pas envie de l'attendre plus longtemps. Que mon père aille se faire foutre avec ses associés à la noix, j'ai pas envie de rencontrer une aristo de plus ! Je me lève et me dirige droit vers la table de Potter, qui semblait dans le même état d'ébriété et de lassitude que moi. Il lèvre un regard intrigué en me voyant arrivé, tandis que sa compagne essaie de capter son attention en lui faisant du pied. Je m'adresse donc à cette "caroline" :

" Excusez moi mademoiselle, mais je vais devoir vous emprunter monsieur Potter pour un moment. Une affaire urgente de _fuite_ au bureau. Veuillez nous excuser."

J'attrape Potter par la bras et l'entraine avec moi. Je ne veux pas laisser le temps à cette idiote de comprendre ma farce. Je règle en catimini le repas de Potter et le mien, récupère ma cape et me met presque à courir en entendant derrière moi une voix fluette appeler " Draco ".

Ce soir, j'ai décidé d'arrêter les âneries. Harry, je t'emmène passer une soirée que tu n'oublieras pas de si tôt !

* * *

**Le deuxième chapitre est en cours mais ce serait sympa de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce qui est à amélioré et ce qui va :)**

**Si ça ne vous tente pas, ben flûte ! :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite de cette escapade nocturne :)**

**Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture, pour une durée indéterminée ( mon premier lemon, c'est pas rien ! ).**

**Sur ce, amusez vous bien avec nos deux poivrots favoris !**

**Bien sûr, si vous tenez à ce que je le rappelle, aucun des personnages de cet univers n'est à moi, si ce n'est les filles du chapitre précédent. Seul J.K Rowling a l'exclusivité des droits d'auteur de la saga Harry Potter. Toujours pas de sousous pour moi ( mais les review je ne suis pas contre X) ). Suportez l'oeuvre originale. A bon entendeur, salut !**

* * *

**Un dernier verre chez moi ?**

Chapitre 2

POV Harry

On sort du restaurant sans même nous retourner. J'entends quelques sanglots et couinements derrière nous, mais je suis trop grisé par l'alcool et cette toute nouvelle sensation de liberté pour m'en inquiéter. Ma vue est trouble, je suis Malefoy avec difficultés parmi la foule du centre ville, à tel point qu'il finit par me prendre la main. Sa peau est chaude et douce, je sens presque le sang pulser dans ses veines. Il se retourne et rit en voyant mes joues rouges et mon air abasourdi. Une fois suffisamment éloigné du restaurant, il me demande :

« Tu veux aller quelque part ?

- Je ne veux pas que la soirée se finisse comme ça.

- Moi non plus, souffla Malefoy dans un ricanement, je devais emmener l'autre greluche se balader au lac. Ce programme vous plait-il, gente dame ? »

Il s'esclaffe, apparemment soulagé de ne pas avoir à se montrer gentleman et protocolaire. Je l'accompagne dans son rire, moi aussi j'avais prévu une balade « romantique » pour raccompagner madame chez elle (et décuver). On se serait sentit con, maintenant qu'on y pense ! Lui et moi, entrain de raccompagner des nanas rêvant du grand amour pendant qu'on rêverait de nous en débarrasser, et aussi d'une assiette de pâtes. Qu'est ce que j'ai faim !

« Je connais une boite pas loin, entrée réservée, bon DJ, bonne ambiance. On y va ?

- Quand tu veux, « Draconnet chéri » !

- Avec plaisir, « mon petit potty » ! »

On continue à se faire des courbettes tout le long du chemin, et ce jusqu'à l'entrée de la discothèque. Draco n'a même pas à sortir sa carte de membre que le vigile nous fait passer en priorité. Malefoy lui sert la main et lui fait un clin d'œil. Apparemment le vigile est habitué à cette manie car il lui rend son clin d'œil. Mais il garde le gallion d'or discrètement déposé dans sa main. Une autre habitude, je présume.

Dedans, il fait horriblement chaud. Une marée de sorciers se mouve au rythme effréné d'une musique aux forts accents électroniques. A l'image de la salle commune du château de Poudlard lors des jours de fête, le plafond magique s'illumine de feux d'artifices d'où naissent des tigres étincelants qui s'évanouissent dans les flammes après 1 minute de course dans toute la salle. La pièce étant agrandi magiquement, la liberté de mouvement de ces illusions ne semble pas restreinte. Les estrades sur lesquelles est amassée la foule ne semblent tenir sur rien et flotter aléatoirement dans les airs à la rencontre d'autres estrades. Les boissons sont servis par des sirènes plongées dans de gigantesques bulles flottantes.

Pour moi, qui accompagne Malefoy tout en haut des tribunes, ce spectacle est époustouflant. Je le vois se rapprocher de moi, prendre mon bras et me chuchoter à l'oreille :

« L'ambiance est encore meilleure en bas »

Son souffle sur ma peau me donne la chair de poule.

Il m'emmène jusqu'aux limites de l'estrade, qui n'a pas de barrière. J'allais lui demander s'il comptait sauter dans le vide pour descendre quand il se plaça derrière moi, enroula ses bras sur ma poitrine et _sauta effectivement dans la fosse avec moi dans ses bras !_ Maman,on va s'écraser, il est devenu fou ! Je sens le vent fouetter mon corps et m'attends au choc de l'atterrissage. Au lieu d'entendre tous mes os se briser, je discernes comme une brise fraiche qui entoure mes jambes et me pose doucement parmi la foule. Je me retourne et voit Malefoy rire devant ma tête ahurie. N'étant pas aider par l'alcool, plutôt que de l'envoyer valser avec une réplique bien sentie entre les dents, je ferme la bouche et le regarde avec exaspération. Devant ma tête, Il rit de plus belle et finalement me lance :

« Oh ça va, boude pas ! C'était marrant. Viens plutôt danser »

Me voyant toujours énervé, il s'approche et m'embrasse à quelques centimètres des lèvres. WHAT ? Malefoy vient de m'embrasser ? Et là maintenant il me fait un clin d'oeil et se sauve comme un voleur vers la piste de danse ? Je nage en plein délire ! Je dois être encore au restaurant, à m'étouffer dans mon vomi, dans un profond coma éthylique. Caroline va me jeter, elle ne voudra jamais d'un ivrogne.

Rooooooh et puis qu'est ce que je peux en avoir à faire de Caroline ?! J'ai devant moi un Malefoy beurré comme une tartine, sexy comme pas permis et se déhanchent _sensuellement_ sur de la house !Il a les joues rougies par l'effort, la chaleur, l'alcool et la proximité des autres corps. Comme on avait trop chaud, on a enlevé nos capes et cravates et déboutonné le haut de nos chemisiers. Ses cheveux gominés sont en bataille et ses yeux glacés se recouvrent d'un voile sensuel, quasi extatique. La bouche à demie ouverte pour respirer, les lèvres rouges, ce petit crétin est un appel au viol. Il m'aperçoit, coincé à quelques mètres de lui, et me tend le bras. Je l'attrape et me retrouve collé à lui. Vous ais précisé qu'il faisait chaud ? Oubliez, c'est pas assez puissant ! Quand je suis à côté de lui, j'ai l'impression de plonger dans un volcan en éruption. Il rit et m'indique du regard une personne juste derrière moi et me lance :

« Si tu veux t'amuser, cette fille à l'air plus marrante que ton rendez-vous »

Je me retourne et fixe la fille en question. En effet, il n'y a rien à voir avec Caro. De longs cheveux roux ondulant jusqu'à ses rein, des yeux malicieux, un corps voluptueux et élancé. Non rien à voir, pas du tout le même style. C'est drôle mais je trouve qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Ginny. Elle me lance un regard, comme une provocation, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Désolé ma belle, je sais ce que tu veux mais tu vas devoir passer ton tour. Aujourd'hui ma proie est le beau gosse qui s'agite dans tous les sens juste devant moi.

Je me retourner pour faire face à mon complice dans cette fugue. Dans un élan sauvage, je colle nos deux bassins. Il doit penser que c'est un jeu car il laisse ses mains vagabonder sur mon corps, redessinant allègrement ma chute de reins et mes fesses.

Et c'est à CE moment LA que mon cerveau décide de beuguer. Jusqu'à ce que la rouquine me donne un coup de coude dans le dos. La vache, elle a de la force ! Elle chuchote subrepticement à l'oreille « fonce ! ». OK, message reçu.

Draco, qui me tripote toujours, comme s'il découvrait mon corps, me lance un regard mutin. Je décolle un peu mes hanches, histoire que la manifestation de mon désir ne se fasse pas trop sentir, et passe ma langue sur son cou. Son habituelle attitude glaciale, déjà estompée par l'alcool, disparaît sous l'assaut de ma langue sur sa peau. Il gémit de plaisir, soupire, puis me rejette brutalement. Devant mon incompréhension, monsieur ne fait rien d'autre qu'un clin d'œil. Non mais oh, ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Le voilà qui rigole de nouveau, me prend par la main et nous fait sortir de la fête. Il attrape au passage un verre de liquide arc-en-ciel et le vide cul-sec. Comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez cuit comme ça, je l'imite quand une sirène me tend un verre. A l'odeur, ça ressemble à un mélange de rhum, de mirabelle et de mangue mais au goût, ça se rapproche plus du fruit de la passion, du cassis et de la liqueur de menthe. Mélange anodin, sucré, acide, frais … époustouflant. Malefoy s'est arrêté, le temps que je boive, et m'observe avec des yeux rieurs. Puis il m'embrasse, ou plutôt suçote mes lèvres dans le but de récupérer un peu du nectar. J'ai envie de lui répondre et sors ma langue, qui va lécher les lèvres de mon nouvel « ami ». Je le sens sourire contre ma bouche.

Chuiiiiii bourréééééééé ! Je ricane bêtement pendant qu'il attrape nos manteau et nous fait sortir. Je ne sais plus marcher droit, ni dire une phrase intelligible. Je ne sais même plus comment je m'appelle, ni où nous allons. Draco à l'air dans le même état que moi, il court partout, sautille, tourne, tombe et rigole. Je crois qu'on est complètement saoul ! * Hips *****, chuuuuuuuut, faut pas le dire ! Sinon on va se faire tirer les oreilles par les filles ! Je préférerais un fessée de Malefoy ! Je lui mets une claque sur les fesses, puis lui s'arrête, m'embrasse et se met à courir dans la ruelle. Je le suis et nous faisons la course. Nous ne savons pas où nous allons, mais nous y allons, et tant pis si ça ne donne sur nul part !


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour. Ils fait beau sous le soleil du midi, allongé dans l'herbe, un verre de coca bien frais à porté de main. Me prélasser au soleil est l'ambition de ma vie ! Ce qui aurait pu expliquer mon retard à poster ce chapitre. X/ Hélas, mon rêve de cigales se voit interrompu par une activité complètement désuète : la préparation pour la rentrée en fac. T.T**

**Je sais que ma vie vous intéresse autant que la couleur de la petite culotte de votre grand mère, mais c'était aussi pour dire que dorénavant mes publications seront aléatoires.**

**Les gens : Ah parce qu'avant t'étais régulière ?**

**Moi : A peu près. ^^ Je ne vous embête pas plus. Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

**Un dernier verre chez moi ?**

Chapitre 3

POV Draco

Nous vagabondons un moment dans les ruelles de la ville. Nous nous arrêtons, à bout de souffle, au bout d'une demie heure de course folle. Je le vois, les rouges rouges, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire, et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Je l'entoure de mes bras et vient titiller sa langue avec la mienne. A mon grand regret, notre baiser est interrompu par un long gargouillis d'estomac. Impossible de dire s'il provient de lui ou de moi. Eeeeeeet merde !

Je grogne et me glisse dans son cou. Au bout d'une minute, Harry déclare :

« J'ai trop faim !

- En même temps, t'as vu le restaurant ? Le serveur avait plus de riz dans sa manche que moi dans mon assiette.

- Mouais … en plus, je sais pas pour toi, mais le repas était dégueuuuuu. ( donc il n'a pas encore décuvé ) Ca te dit de venir chez moi manger des pâtes ?

- Boarf, pas envie de bouger.

- Alleeeeeeeez elles sont super bonnes mes pâtes bolo' ! »

Un petit temps de silence et je me mets à rire dans son cou. Je l'embrasse, comme pour donner mon accord et il m'emmène jusqu'à chez lui. Bien sûr, hors de question de transplaner, vu l'état dans lequel il est. Moi j'suis pas bourréééééé ! ( nda : Mais oui on te croit Malefoy ^^ )

Nous sommes au pied d'une minuscule bâtisse, encastré dans deux autres maisonnées du même genre. Je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de l'ancienne demeure des Black. C'est bizarre car elle ne ressemble pas du tout à l'image que j'avais de cet endroit dans mes souvenirs, d'après le peu de visites que je procurais à mon « oncle » et ma « tante ». Ce n'est plus une bicoque sordide qui aurait suffit à effrayer les rares moldus pouvant et voulant la voir, mais une maisonnée tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, avec les mêmes briques rouges que ses consoeurs. Il a donc refait la déco.

On entre et j'appréhende l'idée de revoir le portrait de ma tante, sachant que chez un Potter saoul, la discrétion devient un concept trèèèèèèès abstrait. Mais rien. Pas le moindre hurlement, grognement, rire macabre ou autre. Juste l'entrée, redécorée, un petit fauteuil de velours rouge et un porte manteau. Et Harry qui en chie pour enlever sa veste ! Celui là, ouvrez lui les veines et vous obtenez deux litres de sangria ! Je rigole en le voyant galérer puis, au bout de cinq minutes de fou rire, je vais l'aider. Une fois son manteau enlevé, il se retourne et m'aide à mon tour, le tout avec un regard plutôt lubrique.

…

Mais c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter au manteau ! En un tour de main, il desserre ma ceinture et me lèche carrément le cou, une main en mission de reconnaissance partie explorer mon torse de dieu grec ( oui, même bourré, un Malefoy reste un Malefoy, donc très narcissique ) tandis que l'autre entre dans mon boxer pour me malaxer les fesses. J'aimerais lui rendre la pareille, ne serai-ce que pour conserver un minimum de ma légendaire dignité/répartie, mais la seule chose que mon corps décide de faire c'est de plaquer ses hanches aux miennes et de gémir comme un chat, puis de jouir en sentant nos deux érections se frotter malgré le tissu. Ca a du le chauffer car il m'attrape par les hanches et me guide vers le salon, lui aussi redécoré. J'aurais bien aimé vous le décrire, mais d'une part ce n'est actuellement ni votre intérêt principal ni le mien, et d'autre part j'arrive paaaaaaas à voir quoi que ce soit avec ses lumières tamisées ! ( Et nooooon c'est pas parce que je suis un peu bourrééééé ! ).

Il me plaque sur le canapé et se colle à moi. En quête de chaire fraîche, il arrache sauvagement ma chemise et tente d'en faire de même pour le pantalon, plus résistant.

« Impatient !, lui lançais je par défis »

En réalité je suis dans le même état de précipitation que lui. Je déboutonne assez maladroitement mon pantalon, avant que cette bête ne me le déchire, puis il s'occupe de mon boxer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai mis à descendre cette fichue braguette, mais voilà Harry torse nu et pantalon descendu alors qu'il paraissait habillé pour retourner au resto il y a deux minutes.

Ses entraînements de quidditch ont payé, vu la musculature abondante de son buste velu. Je m'attarde un peu à contempler ses pectoraux lorsque mon regard se reporte vers ses yeux, ou plutôt sur les deux émeraudes vertes qui me fixent avec malice et désir. Puis sur ses lèvres, sur la langue qui en sort et qui vient les lécher, me faisant déglutir à l'idée de ce dont elle est capable.

Une main appuyé sur le sofa, il fait descendre la seconde sur mon torse, puis sur mon bas ventre, pour s'arrêter juste avant mon objet de désir. Il le regarde, comme hypnotisé, et commence à le caresser dans un élan de va et viens. Déjà que j'en menais pas large avec mes soupirs, je gémis comme pour ma première fois. Et ça ce n'est que le début ! Oh Merlin tout puissant, ce que ce type peut être doué de ses mains ! Il va de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que mes cris remplissent cette maison restée trop longtemps silencieuse. Par réflexe, je pétrie son incroyablement ferme et bien formé postérieur au même rythme que ses caresses. C'est trop bon. Je rejette ma tête en arrière, au comble de la luxure. Je vais bientôt jouir et me libérer sous ses doigts. Ca y est, je sens l'orgasme venir! Je fais bouger mes hanches en accord avec ses mouvements. Je suis à deux doigts d'atteindre le paradis !

« Harry … mmmh … mmmmmmh »

Puis comme réponse : un gargouillis d'estomac.

Et un arrêt brusque et complet en plein mouvement.

Vous connaissez la frustration d'un enfant qui n'a pas eu la glace que le marchant lui nargue sous le nez ? Celle d'avoir raté le concours de votre vie, celui qui aurait propulser votre carrière, à une place près ? Celle lorsque les réalisateurs vous ont fait croire que Sherlock et Watson pouvait _potentiellement_ s'envoyer en l'air dans cette série moldue de barges ? Même celle d'avoir grillée vos chances avec la fille de vos rêves à cause d'un mot de trop ?

Oubliez tout ça, ce n'est rien par rapport à _ma_ frustration ! J'allais jouir entre les mains de Potter, j'étais prêt à être dominé, retourné, défoncé, là maintenant sur ce fichu canap', mais non ! Aaaaaaaargh !

Pardon, je me suis mal exprimé : AAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Non, il en a plus rien à foutre, il se barre dans la cuisine en balançant des jurons, il dit qu'il a trop faim ! Moi aussi j'ai faim ! Mais pas de la même chose !

Dans un grognement d'exaspération, je me rhabille et traverse à grandes enjambées le salon et l'entrée, jusqu'à rentrer dans la cuisine. Il est là, torse nu, le bas de smoking à moitié débraillé, l'élastique du boxer négligemment descendu, au point qu'on puisse se faire une belle idée de la puissance de ses hanches. Il paraît concentré sur le déchiffrage des instructions d'une boite de pâtes.

Faut dire qu'avec ce qu'il s'est enfilé comme alcool, je doute qu'il soit capable de comprendre un mot. Je me place derrière lui, entoure ses hanches de mes mains et tente aussi de lire ce charabia. Les lignes sont flous, elles ondulent, comme des vagues, les mots ne sont pas dans l'ordre. Machinalement, je caresse son torse, souligne ses traits de mes doigts, appuie sur les points sensibles, malmène ses tétons. Il frissonne lorsqu'il sent mon souffle chaud sur sa nuque, miaule lorsque je mord son lobe et gémit quand je le lèche. Il s'obstine toujours dans son effort de lecture et parvient même à traduire :

«Faire monter la température de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle entre en ébullition, y plonger les pâtes …... MMMMMmmmmmmh ! , difficile de rester stoïque lorsqu'un demi dieu comme moi commence à flatter votre entre-jambes.

Message reçu ! Je m'occupe de la température ! »

Je le coince contre un mur, le déshabille entièrement en l'embrassant. Lorsque nous nous retrouvons nus comme des vers et que je suis sûr qu'il abandonné l'idée de s'alimenter de nourriture pour ce soir, je plaque le haut de son corps contre la table, ce qui m'offre une belle vue sur mon point d'entrée. Je me penche et lui annonce :

« Ce soir on va passer directement au dessert. J'espère que tu aimes les bananes et la chantilly »

Contre toute réponse, il gémit mon prénom. J'insère un doigt en lui et le fait bouger. Il halète. Je sens qu'il est fébrile, ses cheveux perlés de sueur retombent sur ses yeux voilés de désir. Deux doigts. Sa bouche rouge, ce dos si bien courbé, ça devrait être interdit par le ministère d'être un tel péché en soi ! Un ultime et troisième doigt. Pour la forme, je l'embrasse dans le cou et passe ma langue jusqu'à son bassin , que je prend en main. Finalement, je commence à m'introduire.

« Harry, tu es … si chaud … si … étroit ! »

A l'écoute de ses gémissements de douleurs, il ne devait pas en mener bien large non plus. Je l'embrasse dans le creux des omoplates, ainsi qu'au cou en attendant qu'il se détende. Je caresse en même temps son membre fièrement dressé, jusqu'à ce que ces cris de douleurs se transforment en grognements de plaisir. Je commence à donner des coups de bassin, doucement, pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Puis, ivre de désir, j'accélère crescendo la cadence, donnant des coups de plus en plus brutaux, m'enfonçant le plus profondément possible. Je ne veux pas seulement qu'il crie, je veux qu'il HURLE mon prénom !

« Je vais te faire oublier jusqu'à ton nom ! Hhhhmm … !

Cette fois, pas question de se défiler Potter ! Tu es à moi rien que pour ce soir ! Et tant pis si tu as trop bu, tant pis si au départ tu devais ramener une fille ! Tant pis si je suis ta némésis ! Ce soir, Harry, je te veux ! Je te veux rien qu'à moi !

Juste à ce moment là, j'arrive à atteindre la prostate. Nous jouissons tous les deux. Je vois des étoiles ! Je me cramponne aux hanches d'Harry et donne tout ce que j'ai ! Encore trois tours et nous atteignons l'orgasme. Je me déverse en lui, redonne quelques coups pour la forme et sort. Je l'embrasse encore une fois dans cou et recule jusqu'à l'évier. C'était … magique ! Le meilleur coup de ma vie, sobre et émêché confondu !

Et vous connaissez la meilleure ? C'est que j'en redemande. J'ai jamais autant plané comme ça, même sous exta avec deux filles en même temps ( oui être riche et célèbre accorde quelques privilèges forts avantageux ). Je rouvre les yeux, regarde Harry se relever avec difficulté et viens m'embrasser tendrement. Il me susurre de venir et m'entraîne hors de la cuisine, jusque dans sa chambre à l'étage. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera demain matin, je ne sais même pas si je reverrai le petit matin.

Je peux juste vous annoncer que cette nuit va être trèèèèès longue.

* * *

**Vous vouliez du lemon ? Voici du lemon ! Mon premier ! * sniff * Une petite review ? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui je suis très contente ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai fini ce b***** de déménagement o/**

**Par contre, je suis toujours aussi feignante, donc je met toujours autant de temps pour publier un chapitre :S Je peux vous sortir l'excuse d'internet qui déconne ? Parce que ça m'empêche de poster mais pas d'écrire. ;p**

**Bref, ce chapitre n'a pas pour narrateur Harry ou Draco mais est intéressant pour amener le prochain chapitre. Vous comprendrez en lisant ;D**

**Bon moi c'est pas tout mais j'ai faim. Ciao !**

* * *

**Un dernier verre chez moi ?**

Chapitre 4

Quel goût horrible !

Ce vin est vraiment immonde ! Au moins autant que le repas. A se demander si les cuisiniers n'ont pas confondu le répulsif anti-varecrasse avec le Bordeaux 1999. Ou peut être les clients de ce restaurant sont trop intéressés par les potins mondains pour s'apercevoir que leur plat n'est guère plus appétissant qu'une assiette de pâtes au beurre.

Je sors une cigarette de mon sac, l'allume à l'aide de ma baguette et aspire une longue bouffée. C'est dingue, même avec une clope je n'arrive pas à faire partir le goût de cette affreuse piquette ! Au moins, ma mission d'infiltration fut un succès, pas au sens entendu malheureusement.

Moi, Caroline Baker, vient de débusquer un scoop que la Gazette va m'acheter à prix d'or !

Harry Potter gay ! Mieux que ça, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy ensemble. Qui l'eus cru !

Je souris, satisfaite du résultat inespéré de cette soirée, et commande un verre de whisky pour fêter ça. Moi qui dois faire attention à la moindre mornille, je sens que les galions vont bientôt couler à flot.

Je fume et contemple les clichés des deux idoles du monde sorcier s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Les photos, négligemment éparpillés sur la table en acajou, sont parfaitement nettes. Puis mon regard se porte sur la fille que Lord Malefoy junior a laissé en plein milieu du dîner. Elle paraît abasourdi et déboussolée, elle sanglote, couine, tente d'accrocher le regard des serveurs, en vain. Je crois qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte que toute la haute société sorcière la toise du coin de l'oeil, un sourire de hyène en coin. Elle va être la risée du monde magique ! La pauvre, pour un peu, elle me ferait de la peine.

En parlant de regards indiscrets, j'ai comme l'impression que certaines dames tendent le cou pour scruter les clichés dispersés devant moi. Je les range tranquillement dans une cachette connue de moi seule et lance un sourire provocateurs à ces lorgneuses, qui détournent la tête en maugréant.

Je m'abreuve d'une lampée de whiskyfire et soupire de bonheur. Il y a un mois, ma carrière de détective privé était au point mort, si bien que je devais en même temps bosser dans la discothèque pour sorciers « melody » pour payer mes factures.

.

Et puis un jour, le carillon de la porte d'entrée s'est remise à sonner. Je m'étais endormie sur mon bureau, et avait à peine ouvert l'œil pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Quelle fut ma surprise en apercevant Lord Malefoy père s'asseoir majestueusement sur la chaise de l'autre côté de mon bureau et me toiser d'un regard méprisant, tel un vulgaire insecte. Le voilà qui m'annonce de but en blanc : « Je veux briser psychologiquement Potter, en faire un esclave, une lavette. Vous allez fouiller dans sa vie professionnelle et personnelle. Trouvez le défaut ultime de Potter. Donnez moi des preuves d'ici deux mois et vous recevrez une somme à au moins trois chiffres. ». Sa voix était encore plus nasillarde et traînante que d'habitude, preuve d'un dédain total pour la personne à filer.

Sur le coup, ça réveille ! J'aurais bien aimé lui demander pourquoi engager un détective privé, et surtout pourquoi m'engager _moi_. Voyez vous, je suis fondamentalement curieuse, et un brin suicidaire (pactiser avec la famille Malefoy revient à promettre de se faire embrocher, griller et déguster par un mangemort si on ne répond pas aux attentes de ces sangs bleus ). Néanmoins je tiens à ma vie,et quand Lord Malefoy veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. Surtout quand il y a une montagne de galions à la clé.

Bref me voilà à fliquer Potter, dans le but de trouver un quelconque angle d'attaque. Et peu à peu je comprenais mieux pourquoi Lord Malefoy était aussi généreux sur la récompense. Ce type était parfait ! Bien évidemment que Lucius avait engagé d'autres détectives avant moi, voire même des journalistes, des espions, des agents plus ou moins secret de toute sorte. Mais comment trouver des défauts à un gars qui accepte même des rendez vous avec des pintades dans le but de financer une association caritative ?

Côté boulot, les éloges n'en finissaient pas ! _Le meilleur auror jamais connu depuis Maugrey Foleil, nia nia ni …_

Côté famille alors ? Toujours avec les rejetons de la famille Weasley, parain du fils de Ron et Hermione. 'Tain mais il a pas de cadavres dans le placard ce type là ?

Dernière option : côté cœur ? Depuis sa séparation avec la cadette Weasley, c'était le calme plat. Pas de coucheries à droite à gauche, pas de coup d'un soir retrouvée enceinte, pas de coup d'un soir du tout même ! Pour un peu, je comprendrais l'agacement de Lucius : ce type était un saint ! La seule attitude déraisonnable était son manque d'attention lorsqu'il dînait avec ces donatrices. Tu m'étonnes ! Vu le centre d'intérêt des nanas, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de serdaigle, ni même de griffondor !

J'ai eu alors une idée brillante ( nda :oui brillante comme l'ampoule du salon mal éclairé de ta grand mère, pas comme le lustre en cristal de la villa de Rotchild, je vais non plus la rendre trop intelligente, sinon je devrais revoir le scénar' ) : me faire passer pour un des bienfaiteurs et le faire boire jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Ou me procurer du sérum de vérité et le diluer dans son verre. La potion qui m'a été le plus utile, derrière le polynectar.

En parlant de polynectar, j'ai mis un moment à décider si oui ou non je devais l'utiliser, sachant que la maison de ces filles à papa étaient très bien gardée mais aussi que tout le monde connaissait au moins le nom de famille des prétendantes, ce qui allait grandement me compliquer la tache. Autant rester discrète en affilant une perruque et des lentilles. Je n'avais qu'à me faire passer pour une française tout juste sortie de l'école de BeauBatons qui venait juste d'arriver en Angleterre pour rendre visite à des cousins éloignés. Le destin des petits orphelins issus de la guerre contre celui-dont-on-ne-pas-prononcer-le-nom m'affecte teeeeellement que je ne peux m'empêcher de donner la moitié de l'avance que m'a accordé mon glacial employeur en main propre à la mascotte de l'association ! J'en donnerais sûrement beaucoup plus à la fin d'une soirée en tête à tête avec le dit homme. De toute façon il sait bien que le succès de son œuvre tient uniquement à sa présence, il aurait aussi bien pu ouvrir une association contre le non recyclage des épluchures de patates que l'affaire aurait marché. M'enfin.

.

Je me retrouve à une dîner « romantique » avec sieur Potter, du moins autant qu'une trentaine de paires d'yeux fixant chaque mouvement dans un rayon de 3km peut rendre une atmosphère « romantique ». J'entame la conversation façon greluche, je me mets à parler du dernier scandale londonien, puis de la dernière robe sorcière à la mode. J'aurais bien aimé verser ce foutu sérum de vérité dans son verre mais il me surveille du coin de l'oeil, malgré la conversation barbante que je lui inflige.

OK, changement de tactique. J'essaie de le faire boire, le vin pouvant être aussi efficace qu'un sérum. Je continuais à le faire boire quand Draco Malefoy, donc le fils de mon employé, lui proposa gentiment de _se tirer_. Ils sont peut être partis comme des voleurs, mais ils n'ont pas pensé à vérifier qu'un mouchard n'ait pas accidentellement glissé dans la poche de leur deux pantalons. Ni qu'aucun sorcier ne les suivait, armé d'un appareil photo.

Le reste de l'histoire est facile à deviner. Qui plus est, leur choix du Melody comme boite de nuit m'a permit d'y entrer sans problème.

Si en plus ils me facilitent la tache !

Maintenant je suis au restaurant, que j'ai quitté quatres heures auparavant. Mon manteau étant toujours adossé à la chaise, je pense que le galion que j'ai glissé dans la manche du serveur pour me garder cette table telle qu'elle m'a aidé. Il doit être 2 heures du mat et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, vu ma dernière escapade. Il faut que je mette au point ce que je peux faire. Vu la liaison douteuse qu'entretiennent Draco et Harry, je peux soit faire chanter le groupe Malefoy, soit tout vendre à la Gazette. Même avec ses contacts bien placés dans la presse, Lucius ne peut empêcher un tel scoop. Revendre les photos m'assureraient un paquet de galions. En contre partie je serai obligé de fuir Londres pour un moment, histoire de rester en vie pour profiter de cette richesse. Fuir dans une île paradisiaque du Pacifique, loin, trèèèès loin, avec de préférence une plage et un hôtel particulier. Mouis, si j'estime bien le temps que l'information arrive aux oreilles des Malefoy, j'ai peut être une chance de quitter le pays avant de me retrouver avec un troupeau de mangemorts aux fesses. Par contre, si je fais chanter la famille, je suis assurée rubis sur ongle. Même si j'ai plus de chances de me retrouver six pieds sous terre.

Récapitulons : de toute évidence, si j'informe Lord Malefoy, je ne sortirais pas vivante de notre entretien. Je vais y réfléchir ce soir, l'adrénaline commence à retomber. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne me ferait pas de mal.

Peu importe ma soirée, j'ai entre mes mains une petite bombe qui me propulsera au paradis ou en enfer !


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour la bande de petits veinards, vous profitez bien de vos vies ? Vous savez : les vacances, le soleil, la plage, tout ça tout ça ? Y en a qui ont le ful bordé de nouilles n'empêche. ;)**

**Ce chapitre aurait du être le dernier de cette fanfic mais, malheureusement pour ma cervelle, mes personnages en ont décidé autrement. :S Ce ne sera plus très long, promis. ;) Enjoy o/**

* * *

**Un dernier verre chez moi ?**

Chapitre 5

POV Harry

Je rêvais. Dans ce rêve, j'embrassais à pleine bouche Draco, nous nous perdions dans un cocon de draps, le monde ne tournant qu'autour de nous. Nous tentions désespérément de ne faire qu'un, ivres de volupté, assoiffés de la peau de l'autre. Cette fois, je le dominais. Nous allions atteindre l'orgasme, je sentais la lumière s'approcher. J'admirais son visage d'ange, ses joues rougis par l'effort, sa bouche en coeur, si tentante !

* DRIIIIIIIIIING ! *

S******** de réveil ! Je me ressourçais de fantasmes ! Evidemment, il faut que ce soit pile au meilleur moment pour que la mécanique de la réalité me rattrape. Dieu que je n'aime pas ce réveil, il vient toujours m'emmerder durant la partie la plus agréable, comme pour me dégoûter encore plus. Je suis sûr qu'il prend un malin plaisir à me rappeler que la journée risque d'être cauchemardesque. Et en ce moment, mes journées sont particulièrement peu engageantes !

Je me lève et regarde mon portable : pas de sms. La plupart de mes amis ne comprennent pas l'utilité d'un portable, objet peu fiable car trop fragile à leur goût. En revanche, un petit dragon en origami assis sur ma table de chevet tente vainement de cracher du feu dans ma direction. Lorsque je l'attrape, il se déplie automatiquement et laisse apparaître un message. « Il faut qu'on parle. Aujourd'hui, 15h au Hyde Park. DM »

Quelqu'un de très loquace ce Malefoy, et pas du tout enclin à imposer ses envies en plus. _Toi aussi tu m'emmerdes, presque autant que le réveil !_

_._

Bon ben je vais prendre une douche ça va me calmer.

Cette fouine a beau posséder le plus beau fessier qui m'eut été donné de voir, il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un le redescende sur Terre. Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas fini d'entendre parler de lui.

La spirale de l'enfer a commencé il y a une semaine, lorsque j'ai eu le malheur de le croiser dans un restaurant. Ce soir là, tout est allé très vite. Trop vite. Je m'ennuyais tellement durant cette soirée, la fille en face de moi discourait sur des sujets si nébuleux que je n'avait aucune envie de la couper dans son monologue. On aurait dis une fusion du professeur Trelawney et de Rita Skeeter, avec son air pimbêche forcé. Pour oublier le temps, j'ai donc bu. Beaucoup bu. Le vin était âcre à l'odeur, âpre au goût, pas assez daté, le repas qui l'accompagnait était loin d'être copieux, en plus d'être insipide et long à sortir des fourneaux de la cuisine. Et je m'ennuyais. Et lui était là, dans la même situation que moi, compagnon d'infortune, en train d'assister d'une oreille distraite à la conversation pas si passionnante d'une pas si jolie femme.

Et j'ai eu le malheur d'accepter sa proposition et de le suivre. Quoique, il ne me semble pas qu'il m'ait laissé le choix. M'enfin, je ne me suis pas tellement débattu.

Malgré la cuite que je me suis pris ce soir là, les bribes de la nuit passé à ses côtés me paraissent encore aujourd'hui inimaginable, sensationnelles, incroyablement _bon_. Il m'a pris en levrette dans la cuisine et m'a fait jouir sous ses hanches. Puis on est monté à l'étage, ou plutôt au septième ciel. Je revois encore son visage au moment de l'orgasme, pur objet de désir. Malgré tout le dégoût que j'ai pour cet être, et l'indifférence générale que j'ai pour les hommes, cette image de lui reste la plus belle chose qu'il sut me montrer. J'avais atteint le paradis.

.

Puis il y eu le lendemain matin. Et c'est à partir de là qu'on amorce la descente aux enfers. Au réveil, on s'est regardé dans le blanc des yeux, incapable d'assimiler les événements de la nuit. D'un commun accord, on a décidé qu'il s'agissait d'une monumentale erreur dans nos vies, qu'il valait mieux _pour toute la planète_ oublier jusqu'à nos existences, et conserver le traditionnel « tocard » et « cul gelé » en cas de rencontre inattendue.

Jusque là ça va, notre égo en a pris un sacré coup mais ça va, il y avait toujours moyen de tenir cette escapade comme secrète. Sauf que, beurrés comme des p'tits lu, on avait oublié un détail pendant la nuit : je suis encore aujourd'hui aux yeux de la communauté magique 'le garçon qui a survécu' et lui ' l'héritier de la dynastie Malefoy '. Rien que seul, on ne passe pas inaperçu, alors à deux, à moitié bourrés, en train d'explorer nos gosiers tout en testant notre tolérance à l'alcool, même en passant par le chemin de traverse, on se serait _forcément_ fait repérer.

Avec les technologies modernes et magiques des journalistes, on comprend mieux pourquoi autant d'adultères sont mis à jour, notamment chez les présidents français.

A l'instar du cher responsable du gouvernement gaulois, je fus extrêmement surpris lorsqu'au petit matin je me vis en première page du journal local en train de rouler une pelle à un emmerdeur national au détour d'une ruelle étroite. Au passage, chapeau pour le titre de l'article « Le garçon qui a survécu et le fils des mangemorts : un bel exemple de réconciliation ! » , on pouvait pas faire plus criard.

Je soupire, tend la main pour prendre une serviette et sort de la douche.

Tout le monde lit la Gazette du sorcier, même ces cancrelats de Malefoy. A la minute même où j'avais achevé la lecture de l'article, qui décrivait abondamment notre passé, notre relation pseudo passif-aggressif, puis notre nuit jusqu'à la discothèque, je me suis retrouvé à terre par un Malefoy plus qu'énervé qui venait de transplaner directement chez moi. Il faudrait vraiment que j'actualise la protection anti transplanage ! Pour résumer notre joute verbale, imaginez deux enfants en train de s'engueuler pour savoir qui a mangé la dernière part de gâteau de maman. « C'est toi! Non c'est toi ! Non c'est toi ! C'est pas moi c'est toi ! ». Au passage, rappelons qu'il s'agit là de deux jeunes adultes, dont un membre de l'unité d'élite des Aurors et un héritier de la majeure partie des actions de la banque Gringotts. Puis, comme on peut facilement le deviner d'après le contexte, il s'ensuivit une bagarre, avec magie. Puis lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux désarmés par le même sort, on décida de passer aux mains. Si bien qu'à la fin, il se retrouva au dessus de moi, à me bloquer les poignets pour m'empêcher de frapper.

Puis, il se passa quelque chose, encore une chose qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu. Les amateurs de yaoi l'ont vu arriver depuis au moins trois lignes, mais je m'en fous car ça c'est réellement passé. Un baiser. Bref. Pas plus de 2 secondes de contact. Lui, toujours à retenir mes poignets, cette fois sans grande conviction, me demande « pourquoi t'as fait ça ? », l'air totalement surpris. « Imbécile, c'est toi qui vient de te jeter sur mes lèvres ! » Puis de nouveau un baiser, toujours aussi bref, toujours aussi absurde. Puis un autre, encore un, un dernier, ou un avant dernier. L'échange devint moins rapide, plus langoureux, plus tendre. Il me lâcha les poignets, se colla à moi pendant que je caressais son dos. Lorsqu'on s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, je me surpris à penser que Malefoy était _mignon_. Et aussi que je me sentais bien, allongé sur le sol de ma cuisine, lui au dessus de moi, ses mains encore calées près de ma peau. Pour reprendre contenance, j'allais parler, mais quant j'ouvris la bouche aucun son ne voulut sortir. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, tout ce qui arrivait n'était tellement pas naturel, et pourtant je me sentais si bien ! Voir ma bouche remuer fut le déclic pour Malefoy, qui se leva et partit en courant, comme s'il voulait échapper à la réalité.

.

Et deux jours plus tard, je reçois un papier de monsieur, qui a obtenu mon adresse on ne sait que trop comment, et me somme de venir. Ce type m'insupporte ! Ca fait des jours qu'il me fait tourner en bourrique !

Cet après midi, on va devoir mettre les choses au clair. Je m'habille et file dans la cuisine prendre une tasse de café bien méritée. J'espère que l'arabica va m'aider à affronter cette journée, ou au moins va me permettre de filtrer mes paroles. Il est déjà 14h, il faut que je m'active !

Je suis vraiment pitoyable, pire qu'une fille. J'ai peur d'être en retard au rendez vous. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête ces soirées avec les bienfaitrices !

Je me brosse les dents, tente vainement de me coiffer et part pour le centre ville à pied. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre à l'idée de le revoir et de faire table rase. C'est drôle, je suis partagé entre l'envie de rentrer me cacher sous ma couette et l'idée plus qu'agréable de le revoir et peut être de lui voler un baiser.

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Il est vraiment merdique ce café, il m'aide même pas à filtrer les conneries de mon cerveau ! J'accélère, espérant que ça m'évitera de penser à lui, voire que ça m'évite de penser, tout simplement.

.

15h, je suis arrivé à l'entrée du parc. Je regarde aux alentours sans apercevoir un seul blondinet irritant, juste une vieille mendiante quêtant. Par charité, je lui donne une pièce, ou peut être pour me racheter de m'acoquiner avec ce diable blanchâtre. La pauvrette me sourit de ses dents gâtées, tandis que je scrute de nouveau sa pancarte. Sauf qu'au lieu de l'usuel « Une pièce pour les sans abris, svp » , l'inscription change « Je suis à l'intérieur du parc. Ne me fais pas attendre. ».

Petit *** prétentieux ! Je soupire brusquement et me rend d'un pas assuré ( et énervé ) vers le centre du parc, où se trouve un minuscule snack. Je _le_ vois, majestueusement assis devant une table en plastique blanc, en train de fixer pensivement son thé. Je m'attable et lance un :

« Bonjour Malefoy.

- Bonjour Potter. »

Un silence de plomb prend place. Je l'examine du coin de l'oeil : toujours aussi froid et détaché. Sa peau blanchâtre est revêtue d'une simple chemise bleue entrouverte au col, rentrée dans un pantalon de coton noir. Somme toute, une tenue assez décontractée pour un type toujours bardé d'une longue cape de soie noire, cachant sans grand succès un costume tout aussi sombre, taillé sur mesure. Sans tout ce fatras qu'il portait habituellement, il parait moins menaçant, plus nonchalant, un tantinet dragueur. Ses traits tirés témoignent du manque de sommeil de ses derniers jours. Ses yeux agités laissent transparaître une extrême confusion que son corps arrive soigneusement à dissimuler. Sa bouche fine se serre, anxieuse. Chez lui, ce sont les plus grands signes de tourments qu'il peut afficher. Il évite de me regarder à cause de la tension palpable. Il faut que j'entame la conversation, sinon on y sera encore demain.

« Ecoutes Malefoy …

Non toi tu vas m'écouter Potter, il ose enfin relever la tête et me regarde directement, ses yeux topazes tirant sur le gris prennent la brillance de diamants, témoins d'une extrême intensité. Tout ceci aurait du être un accident, un ' bug' dans la matrice, une anomalie spatiale. Ca n'aurait jamais du se produire et pourtant ça a eu lieu. Malheureusement, ce secret n'est pas resté entre nous.

.

Et allez ! On repart sur l'éternel débat de « à qui la faute ? ». Va falloir encore hausser le ton.

.

- Attends, je n'ai pas fini, me dit-il en me faisant signe de m'arrêter, je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui a vendu la mèche. Tu n'as rien à y gagner, même pas de la publicité gratuite pour ton association, sinon tu aurais juste à poser à moitié nu sur les calendriers de Quidditch. Quelqu'un nous a donc épié. Ceci n'arrange en rien au problème que nous avons aujourd'hui.

- Qui est ?

Il arrête de me dévisager et boit calmement une gorgée de thé. Suspense théâtral pour un narcissique, évidemment.

- Nos hormones bien sûr ! Que veux tu que ce soit d'autre ? De l'amour peut être ? Pfffffff ! Ca doit faire des mois que nos boulots nous frustrent, ça se répercute forcément sur notre santé ! Il a suffi d'un peu d'alcool et nous voilà les quatre fers en l'air, à faire la bête à deux à même le sol !

.

Je suis sidéré. Cet abruti se paye ma tête !

.

- Ah oui ? C'est nos hormones qui nous ont ordonné de faire l'amour à plusieurs reprises toute la nuit ?

- Nos cerveaux en manque y ont vu l'occasion parfaite pour se détendre !

- C'est toujours ta testostérone qui t'a sommé de me murmurer je t'aime et de m'embrasser alors que j'étais au plus profond de toi ?

- … J'ai murmuré, tu as du confondre avec « je m'aime », cette phrase revient souvent dans ma bouche.

- Pour finir, je présume que l'adrénaline a eu raison de ta volonté lorsque tu m'as embrassé en pleine bagarre ?!

- Hey ! C'est toi qui a commencé à rapprocher tes lèvres !

- Tu n'avais pas l'air contre, à l'écoute de tes soupirs.

- Cette conversation est terminée ! , il se lève précipitamment en raclant sa chaise et pose ses points serrés sur la table, jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi rouge, Potter, on était bourré. Je t'ai considéré comme le seul coup 'baisable' de la soirée. On a passé une nuit de débauche. Maintenant, c'est fini ! Time out ! Tu peux prévenir tes amis journalistes, le couple du moment se sépare ! Pas de juge, si tu veux je te laisse la garde des enfants et même la cravate que j'ai oublié chez toi ! Déchires là ou branles toi avec, ça m'est égal ! T'es gentil, mais j'ai plus le temps pour les gamineries. Sors de ma vie ! »

.

Toujours rouge, il part d'un pas furieux, on dirait presque qu'il cours. La claque que je viens de me prendre ! Et le pire, c'est que je n'arrive pas à croire un mot de tout ce qu'il m'a dit ! Je sentais que ça allait finir comme ça, bien avant d'être convié à ce rendez vous. Et pourtant, quelque chose me fait mal dans ma poitrine. Je lance un regard dérouté autour de moi, et aperçois la vieille mendiante de l'entrée. Elle me prend par les épaules et me secoue :

« Va le rattraper, bougre d'idiot ! Je l'entend pleurer d'ici ! »

Clic. Redémarrage de Harry Potter. Nouvelle mise à jour installée : optimisation du courage. Je saute sur mes jambes, réveillé. Je remercie copieusement la vieille dame et cours comme un dératé dans la direction qu'a pris Draco 5 minutes plus tôt. J'entends à peine la vieille maugréer « Aaaaah ces jeunes, c'est plus ce que c'était ! Aujourd'hui, ça réfléchit trop ! »

Je lui glisse un dernier remerciement silencieux tandis que je m'enfonce dans la forêt, décidé à retrouvé le plus grand chieur que la Terre ait porté.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiiiiii ! Le dernier chapitre, enfin ! Sachant qu'à la base le chapitre 5 devait être le dernier mais Harry et Draco en ont décidé autrement ^^.**

**Le résumé de ma petite vie, ou pourquoi je n'ai pas pu écrire/publié avant ce jour : je suis KO. Fac de médecine : 1, Billy : 0. Ils me crèvent mais j'aime ça ! ( j'avais pas précisé, je suis maso sur les bords ). J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce chapitre. Last enjoy !**

* * *

**Un dernier verre chez moi ?**

Chapitre 6

POV Draco

Salopard ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ?!

Il n'a pas compris, bon sang ! Nous deux, c'était sensé n'être que de la baise, du fun, de la drogue à l'état pure.

Alors pourquoi s'acharne-t-il autant ? Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

Je n'aurais jamais du l'inviter ce soir là ! J'aurais du me douter qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de louche. Rien ne fonctionne jamais comme prévu avec lui ! Des fois j'ai envie de le frapper et l'instant d'après mon esprit vagabonde sur ses lèvres. Mon esprit déraisonne ainsi depuis Poudlard ! Même en essayant de le haïr, de me méfier, de l'humilier, de le tuer, je n'ai pas réussi à déloger cette petite pensée de mon esprit.

Alors ce soir là, j'ai décidé de tenter une autre méthode. Perdu pour perdu, je me convainc de m'en faire un ami, d'effacer ses 10 dernières années à coup de bouteilles. J'ai naïvement pensé que la friendzone servirait de barrière entre nous.

En fait c'était pire que de nous voir ennemis. Cette « amitié » n'a pas duré une nuit ! Plus je le découvrais sous des traits jovials, nouveaux, plus je voulais faire parti de sa vie. Et le pire du pire, c'est que si au début je le voulais, au petit matin je voulais juste qu'il veuille de moi. Alors que pour mon bien, il aurait fallu que je veuille qu'il ne veuille pas de moi, ou bien que je ne veuille pas qu'il me veuille. ( vous arrivez à suivre ? Perso je commence à partir en sucette. C''est compliqué dans son cerveau ! )

Je cavale ce maudit parc sans fin dans l'espoir de m'enfuir le plus loin possible de ce monstre d'amour, de cet espèce de bisounours, persuadé que le monde il est tout beau et que la vie c'est fou chouette. Je cours presque, la rage au ventre. J'en cris même ! Je viens de provoquer la fuite d'une demie douzaine d'oiseaux, sans aucun résultat sur mes nerfs. Peut être cette course effrénée loin de ce monde me permettra de me calmer, si ce n'est de m'empêcher de penser.

Je m'arrête et m'appuie sur un arbre, essoufflé. Au fond, n'était ce pas ce que je cherchais avec Harry ? M'empêcher de penser, m'enfuir loin de mon monde, de ce monde, si étouffant. Echapper ne serait-ce qu'une nuit à ce défilé de prétendantes que mon rang m'impose ? Ne plus chercher à être sournois et compétitif et pour une fois dans ma vie penser pas seulement à moi mais aussi au bonheur que je pourrais avoir ? Ne plus être moi-même, faire une trêve, pour être dans la peau d'un autre, comme toutes soirées passées au Melody en parfait anonyme aux yeux des autres clients, à danser, boire et chanter jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout. C'est ce que cette nuit aurait du être, une simple soirée de détente avec un amant de passage, ni plus ni moins. Alors quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi une goutte tombe de mon oeil en ce moment même ?

De rage encore, ou du moins je présume, j'enfonce mon poing contre l'arbre qui me soutenait il y a quelques secondes. Je suis exténué, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru des kilomètres, mais je continues quand même à marcher dans l'espoir de trouver des réponses à mes maux.

Mais il n'en finit pas ce parc ? A cette distance là c'est plus un parc, c'est une forêt ! De frustration, je bute dans une racine et m'étale par terre. Même les arbres me pourrissent la vie !

_Evada Kedavra _

Je viens de tuer l'arbre coupable de ma chute.

Ca y est, j'ai le déclic ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Il faut exterminer le problème à la racine. Mais bien sûr ! Il faut faire ce que les être humains, moldus comme sorciers, font de plus efficace pour régler leur conflit : ils tuent.

Ca y est je vais enfin avoir la paix, j'ai la solution. Je me pose sur un rocher quelques secondes, un sourire béat et surement malsain au lèvres. Je me sens si délivré. Je vais bientôt en finir avec cette histoire, avec toute l'histoire ! Plus de garçon-qui-a-survécu, plus d'héritier de la grande famille Malefoy, plus rien. J'offre mon visage au ciel dissimulé par les arbres, souriant à travers mes larmes. Moi qui déteste le sentimentalisme, c'est vraiment un comble. Je me mène, je vois Potter courir jusqu'à moi. Il doit être à 20 mètre. C'est parfait ! Mon sourire l'arrête, comme confus.

Je lève enfin ma baguette, jusque là soigneusement dissimulé sous ma manche. La lueur d'inquiétude qui agite la mer verte des yeux d'Harry se transforme en océan d'effroi. Il a peur, bien. Je lève doucement ma baguette jusqu'au niveau de son torse, toujours à une grande distance de moi. La vue est dégagée, il est face à moi, la baguette encore coincé dans la poche arrière de son jean, sans arme quelconque. Je ne peux pas rater ce coup là. Il me regarde sans haine, comme si lui aussi attendait la délivrance : il pense qu'il pourra ainsi revoir tous les gens qu'il aime, ses amis tombés au combat, son mentor loup garou, son parrain, ses parents. Il n'a même pas l'air de m'en vouloir, comme si le destin et non moi agitait une magie fatale devant son nez. Je lui souris une dernière fois, toujours en pleurant.

« Adieu Potter »

Il sort alors sa baguette, mais il est trop tard. J'ai déjà fixé le bout de bois, jusqu'à maintenant prêt à le tuer, sur ma tempe. Je chuchote d'une voix calme : _Evada Kedavra_. Ca y est, je vais enfin être libre.

Non Potter, ce n'est pas toi que je visais, ça n'a jamais été toi. J'ai déjà tenté mainte et mainte fois de te tuer, sans jamais réussir. J'ai enfin compris : c'était moi la source du problème. C'est vrai ! Tu es le garçon qui a survécu, rien ne peut t'atteindre, pas même la mort. Oui, je l'ai enfin compris, je t'aime. Mais non Harry, ce n'est pas pour toi que je me suicide en ce jour. C'est pour moi, pour échapper aux autres. Pour ne plus avoir toute cette pression sur le dos, pour ne plus avoir tous ces regards tournés vers moi, pour ne plus sentir ton regard m'accuser. Et c'est aussi parce que je t'aime. Parce que maintenant je sais que je suis capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi, parce que je sais que je suis capable de m'aimer réellement, pas en me cachant derrière un stéréotype de beau gosse riche macho. Parce que ça m'a valu d'être déshérité et mis à la porte, parce que je suis l'objet de tous les scandales, parce que je veux être scandaleux. Et me sentir rebelle, j'oserais presque dire vivant, en mourant. Je t'aime.

J'ai toujours la baguette collée contre la tempe quand je sens un grande force me propulser en arrière et me désarmer. Evidemment, cours élémentaire de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est en plongeant dans l'eau du lac où j'ai été propulsé que je réalise que j'ai été bête. Et ce n'est qu'en revoyant tes yeux émeraudes affolées que je comprend que toi aussi tu dois me trouver bête, tu dois même me maudire d'avoir autant rabaisser mon égo pour une histoire de bagatelle. C'est quand tu viens me repêcher dans l'eau glacée que je me dis que ce n'est pas une simple histoire de fesses, ou d'opposés qui s'attirent. Et c'est quand tu m'engueules en me serrant fort dans tes bras que je comprend que mes pleurs te sont adressés. Ma vie paraît fade sans toi. Je m'accroches à toi comme à une bouée pendant que tu t'époumones sur mon être. Nous sommes trempés, nous grelottons, mes larmes te mouillent encore plus et la seule chose que j'arrive à articuler au bout de cinq minutes de confusion c'est :

« Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, connard ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir me quitter ?

- Harry, je t'aime.

- ALORS POURQUOI TU VEUX MOURIR ? Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, tu m'entends. Putain ! Nous deux c'est bien plus qu'une folle nuit de sexe, tu comprends ?

- …

- Tes lèvres sont bleus, tu es complètement gelé. Allez viens, on rentre. On doit avoir une conversation tous les deux. »

Il m'embrasse, comme pour redonner des couleurs à mes lèvres. Il ne s'en rend même pas compte, mais il est en train de recolorer mon existence. Tout n'est plus gris et terne, puisqu'il est là. C'est drôle non, je viens de me diagnostiquer gay et ce type me fait l'effet d'un arc en ciel. Nous transplanons jusqu'à chez lui, où il risque de me garder longtemps.

Après une longue explication, nous sommes venus à l'idée que sortir ensemble ne devrait pas être une si mauvaise chose, puisque rien de plus ne nous dissuade d'essayer. Après deux bonnes semaines d'engueulades et de bouderies, Harry réussit à me trainer jusque sur le divan d'un psy. Après deux mois de consultations à un prix pharamineux, j'en vins à la conclusion que l'enchainement médiatique, ma propre révélation sur mon homosexualité, mon coming out forcé devant mes parents, mon déshéritage massif suivi de la perte de ma place au sein de la banque Gringotts et mon départ chaotique avec Potter m'ont mis à bout, comme n'importe quel moldu l'aurait été. Moi qui croyait que les problèmes pour le reste de ma vie serait d'ordre magique. Au bout de 3 mois de relation plus ou moins saine avec le binoclard qui me sert de petit ami, je me sens mieux que durant toutes ces années d'oppression. Moi, Draco Malefoy, je ne suis pas marié, je n'ai pas d'enfants, je suis pauvre et déshérité, sans emploi, je dois être la risée du monde magique, et pourtant je me sens bien. La vie continue et je dois repartir de zéro à cause d'une petite soirée d'imprévue, mais au fond, c'est ce dont j'avais besoin depuis longtemps.

* * *

**The end ;)**

**Avant tout je remercie tout ceux qui ont lus cette fanfic jusqu'au bout, parce qu'il en faut du courage et de la patience pour me lire. **

**Ensuite je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont suivi, pour savoir comment j'allais terminer cette première fanfic. **

**Et enfin je tiens à remercier tous les autres, même si qui ignorent complètement mon existence, parce que je suis un bisounours et que j'ai beaucoup d'amour à offrir. **

**Je ne sais pas quand je ****réécrirais, mais d'ici là j'espère récolter un ou deux reviews constructifs pour me dire ce qu'il faut améliorer ou non. Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine ;)**


End file.
